The Final Fight
by Godling of Yin
Summary: Sequel to My God, My Berry. Shiro, you and the original Espadas are being targeted and are expected to be taken care of before the final fight. They started their work tonight, it was confirmed that Yammy and Zommari have been taken out.
1. Thirty-One Days and Counting

The police arrested Renji for breaking and entering along with attempted murder and assault, I don't remember how many years he got since he only had a month or two to live. Grimm had a guy on the inside named Ilforte who was going to take care of him. I wished I could've of taken care of him myself, but he was too far outside of my reach.

Shiro was pissed that he was stuck in the bed but he was hopped up on morphine most of the time so when he started ranting Shiro would trail off and forget what he was talking about. Shiro and Gin shared a room which Shiro a bit more calm. I was hoping to visit him as often as I could, but Aizen was putting plans into action trying to take major players off the field. Rukia and Renji were taken care and Grimm and I were working to take care of Byakuya next.

Aizen wanted it taken care of by the end of the week, others were taking care of Toshiro, Kenpachi, and Soi-Fon this week too. Grimm and I were planning to attack Byakuya when he was leaving work, which was what we were heading to do.

The plan was simple, I was going to kill his chauffeur Mihane, a sweet looking girl who has just been caught in the crossfire. Then I was going to replace her, Byakuya would probably still be distracted by work to even notice the switch. I was going to drive to a warehouse that Grimm would be waiting at.

"Remember baby, quick killing of the girl, keep your hair covered, and get to the warehouse as quick as possible and without him noticing where you are taking him." Grimm said before kissing me, I returned the kiss before hopping out of the car. This wasn't my first mission like this. Grimmjow babies me since I'm new to the group but I was part of a gang before.

I walked across the street to where the limousine was parked, looking around making sure no one was looking. I knocked on the window, Mihane rolled it down, "Miss Shirogane, I need you to step out of the car and follow me." I said in the most serious voice I could muster. She nodded her head before getting out of the vehicle. Then we walked over to the mouth of an alley way, I pulled a gun out of my pocket and shot her straight through her chest.

After hiding Mihane's body, I took the hat, covered my hair before walking back to the limousine. Byakuya should be getting out any minute now, I looked out the window to see him walking down the steps, and of course he was on the phone with what looked to be a serious call. He opened the door, "Straight to my house, I have serious business to take care of." Then he resumed talking to whoever.

I stepped on the gas taking deserted roads so I could go about seventy without being caught. The warehouse was about twenty miles to the west of Byakuya's company. About the same distance that his house was, meaning he didn't notice how long the trip would take. Soon the warehouse was insight, just a few more minutes and we would be there.

I pulled into the parking garage and parked, Byakuya's door was opened, and he gasped. "What the hell is going on here? What did you do with the Mihane?" What an oblivious idiot, too busy taking care of business he didn't even notice anything.

"Well this would be what we call your death. Mihane was killed swiftly and hopefully painless. Now you may get the same kind of death if you tell us the Shinigami's plans for the Final Fight." Grimm said, gun pointed at Byakuya.

"I rathered be tortured for hours than tell you the plans, but I will tell you the Espadas will lose and the Shinigami will rule this entire town." Byakuya spat at him, Grimm yanked him out of the car by his hair. I was about to get out when my phone started going off, the id said Nel.

"Hello, what's going on?" Nel had a mission to take out Genshiro Okikiba the co-lieutenant of the First Squad by the end of next week. But I think she planned on taking him out tonight with Tia, hopefully the girls weren't in trouble.

"Hi, do you still have the limousine?" What would Nel need a limousine for?

"Yeah, why?" I really hope this wouldn't be some waste of time, I really should be helping Grimm out with Byakuya.

"Well we need to dump Genshiro's body but it seems as if someone has cut the breaks in the vehicle we were going to use plus you will have to get rid of Byakuya's too, so can you come get us?" Of course this shit would happen, why did it have to be now though. I told Nel that I would head that way in just a moment.

"Grimm, I got to go pick the girls and their body up, it should take me about forty-five minutes. Will you be done in that time period or will we be waiting on you?" Grimm had Byakuya strapped down on a table and had a nut cracker in his hands, this wouldn't end well. We needed Byakuya to talk though, he would have the most information that we care about.

"If this fucker cooperates then I should be done by then if not, I will just kill his fucking ass when you get here. Be safe my love, and I will see you soon. By the way have I mentioned how sexy you look in that suit?" I laughed at Grimm's antics before sliding back into the car, I couldn't wait for this to be over with. I was ready to be back at Grimm's apartment have some fun time.

After racing through town, I got to the girls who were waiting at the entrance of the guy's apartment building. Nel waved and Tia smirked, I think I was a bit earlier than they expected me to be. "Thanks Itsygo, you are a life saver. Just toss the body in the back somewhere Tia, and then we can take off." Tia opened the back through a body bag in and then got into one of the seats, Nel hopped up front by me.

"We were expecting Grimm to be with you, it's not safe for Espada to be by themselves in this area currently." Tia said softly, looking at a cut on her arm before shrugging.

"When you girls called we were just about to start the process with Byakuya, plus I am driving his limo, I don't think anyone is expecting Espada to be driving it." I said, reminding them of whose car we are in.

"Oh well, what are you guys doing with the body? We are trying to decide what we want to do. I really want to burn the body but Tia wants to dump it into the Ocean." In the ocean more than likely it would be snacked on by fish but it might be discovered but burning it would create a noticeable odor but get rid of the evidence.

"I am not sure yet, we can discuss it with Grimm when we get back." Deciding that since I got to the girls so early, I would drive a moderate speed back.

We enjoyed a quiet ride on the way back, when we got there Grimm was leaning on the building, smoking a cigarette. "What took you so long babe? You usually have a lead foot." I walked up to him and kissed him chastely.

"Wanted to give you some more time, but I see now you didn't need it. Oh well, get any good information?" I wanted to know what secrets Byakuya was keeping.

"First let's get rid of the bodies, I was thinking just set the bodies on fire here and then taking off. The girls can take the limo and do whatever and we can go report back to Aizen." I nodded in agreement. I dragged Genshiro's body from the limo and dropped him by Byakuya's. Grimm covered them in gasoline before Nel threw a match of them, they caught quickly.

Grimm pulled me over to his car, "So what did you learn?"

"Shiro, you and the original Espadas are being targeted and are expected to be taken care of before the final fight. They started their work tonight, it was confirmed that Yammy and Zommari have been taken out."

~ A suivre ~

Sorry guys was puking my guts up all day yesterday, so here is the first chapter. Thanks for reading the first chapter of the Final Month, what do you think will happen this time around? Don't forget to come back tomorrow for the next chapter, I hope I will remember to post the chapters daily. I will be shooting to be post around 6 pm every night.

Word Count: 1445


	2. Thirty Days and Waiting

"_Shiro, you and the original Espadas are being targeted and are expected to be taken care of before the final fight. They started their work tonight, it was confirmed that Yammy and Zommari have been taken out."_

Those words wouldn't stop replaying in my mind, would I make until the final battle. Would Grimm? Shiro and Gin? What will be the final outcome of this war? How much damage will be caused that won't be able to be fixed?

I looked at Grimm, who was still sleeping. Aizen had called an emergency meeting after we informed him of what Grimmjow learned. He warned us to be careful and to travel in at least partners. Nnoitra and Nel moved into Grimm's spare bedroom. Aizen also had guards constantly watching Shiro and Gin now, he didn't want to risk his second in command's life.

I hoped Grimm and I would make it to the end of the war, I don't think I could live without him and he told he can't live without me. And if I don't make it Shiro will go completely insane. This was a domino effect, and I think the Shinigami know it too, since the four of us were their top priorities.

Are we just waiting for to be slaughtered like some animal or are we going to be victorious? I was busy contemplating what the possible outcomes of this war are, when my phone started going off. It Orihime, a medic from the Vizards who went to the Espada, who currently was in charge of Gin and Shiro's recovery.

"Hello, Hime. What can I do for you so early?" I answered, talking quietly trying not to wake Grimm up, just incase it wasn't important.

"Shiro is awake and wanting company already this morning. He wouldn't stop yelling and making a ruckus until I called you. Would you be able to come keep him company right now?" I was already elbowing Grimmjow, trying to get him to wake up.

"Yeah, I will just have to get up and get ready before I can head down there. Just let him know I will be there in about thirty or so minutes." Grimm looked at me, blinking, trying to wake up. I hung up the phone after Orihime said goodbye.

I gave Grimm a quick kiss, "You need to get up, Shiro is being chaotic so I need to go rescue the poor nurses from his." I got up and grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Then I threw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at Grimm.

"Do we have time to have some fun before going to visit him?" Grimm asked propping himself up on his arm. I simply walked out the bedroom and slammed the door. Then I went to the bathroom that was sadly next to Nnoitra and Nel's room, who were getting it on.

I sighed and dropped my clothes, and walked back to my room. I grabbed my phone texted Hime telling her that it would be about an hour before I was able to get there. Grimm had just stripped out of his clothes.

"I have changed my mind, come here Grimm." I said pulling off my sleeping pants, leaving both of us only in our boxers. Grimm had a shit eating grin on his face, he pulled me into his arms.

Grimm dipped me almost down to the ground and kissed me. After a bit he pulled me back up and we parted. "I knew you would see it my way, my lil berry." Grimmjow pushed me onto the bed, before ripping my boxers off. It's been awhile since he had been so rough with me.

"Mmm, of course I did my sexy man. Just make sure I can walk out of here." I sat up and pulled his boxers down. I stared up at him as I started to jerk him off, just as he was about to close his eyes, I engulfed the head of his shaft. I heard a soft rumble, so I started to bob my head.

Grimm tangled his hands in my head, holding my head still as he thrusted into my mouth. I started to moan around it, and he thrusted faster and faster, before he completely pulled me off. "Get on your hands and knees." Grimm growled at me, and I did as quick as I could.

I heard him open the bottle of lube, before I felt two fingers at my entrance, which he pushed into me at once. My head fell backwards as I let out a deep moan, "Ahhhh...Grimm...moooore..."

"What do you say, Ichi-bitch?" Damn him and his stupid nicknames.

"Please Grimm-sama...AH...give me mooore!" I screamed out at his repeatedly hit my sweet spot. It felt too good, I would come too early if he keep this up, I felt a third finger enter me, and he started scissoring and thrusting them in and out, making sure to always hit the prostate.

"Is that good enough for my berry or do you want more?" He slowed down, stroking my sweet spot slowly and softly. I tried to thrust my hips back more to get more pleasure but he held them still. I started to whine to get him to give me more. "Use your words if you want more,"

"Grimmm...enter me...now!" I yelled, tired of the slow pace. Grimm took his fingers out of me, I heard a package get ripped open. Soon after that I felt the blunt head at my entrance, "Now!" I whined at him.

"Such a demanding bitch." Grimm thrusted into me but didn't stop, I fell forward on my arms. Moaning, every time he entered. Grimm struck my prostate every time. I felt his hand wrap around my shaft and started jerking me off.

"Cum for me Ichigo." Grimm bit into my shoulder, I screamed out my release. Grimm's hand was still wrapped tightly around my waist. "You are so sexy babe." He pressed soft kisses to my shoulders, as we caught our breath.

"So are...huff...you love. I...love you." I turned around and gave him a kiss. Grimm pulled out and helped me stand up. He pulled on his boxers and retrieved my clothes from the bathroom. I grabbed a new pair of boxers.

"I love you too." We got dressed, I wasn't too sore yet but I knew I would be later. I pulled on my clothes before going down stairs and grabbing yogurt to eat for breakfast. I also made Grimm some toast, which he came downstairs as it popped up.

"Thank you." He pressed a kiss to my temple, grabbing his car keys. "Ready to go?" I nodded my head. We headed out to his car, looked around for any bombs. Then we checked the gas level, and finally we got in and checked the brakes. This was our routine for now, one never could be too safe during a war.

When we go to the hospital I could here Shiro yelling at some poor nurse about some dumb thing. The nurse looked like she about to start bawling, if Shiro wasn't so hurt I would slap him upside the head for being so mean. "Shiro apologize to this poor lady. You didn't have to be so cruel." I scolded him, he looked away from me, trying to look innocent.

"Sorry, you dumb bitch." That's the best I was going to get from him apparently. The nurse ran out of the room, trying to stifle her sobs.

"Shiro you need to be nicer, it's not their fault you're in here. If you don't start being nicer I won't come visit every time you demand it. I still have a life to tend to." Shiro glared at me, I just looked at him. "Glaring and pouting won't help you any." He sighed.

"Fine I will play nice for now. But seriously it seems like no one in this joint has a brain. The nurses are airheads, the doctors are idiots. I want out of here now!" I ran my fingers through his hair, hoping to calm him down.

"You will be soon. With that new spray on skin that they are treating you with, it will take weeks off of your recovery and time to heal those burns. I was talking to Hime the other day and she said if you cooperate that you will be out of here at a max of two weeks." Shiro perked up about that. If he was puppy he would be wagging his tail.

"Really? You're not lying to me right?" I have lied to him before about when he was suppose to get out of the hospital. I just shook my head no, he started kind of bouncing without really bouncing. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Really. But that doesn't mean that you get to fight. You will be stuck on bed rest for the rest of the month. No I will not allow you to fight. I don't want to see you hurt even more or even die. There are targets on our backs along with the orginal Espadas." Shiro's eyes widened, and then started glaring.

"What the hell is happening outside this place?" Did I really want to tell him and have him freaking out.

Sigh. "The gangs are trying to take out each other's major players. We have been taking down some of their players. Zommari and Yammy are dead. They were killed last night and the Shinigami have plans to take each of us out." There was no reason for me to hide the truth from him. Shiro would learn the truth eventually might as well tell him now.

"And you are freely walking around why?" Shiro looked like he was going to rip me a new one.

"Grimm is here too. Ulquiorra is outside guarding the room right now, so they are chatting right now. I am not that stupid, Shiro. I have been being extra careful lately. These gangs want to destroy each other, I won't relax my guard until we win the war." I really didn't need my older twin lecturing me over shit I was already doing. Shiro rolled his eyes at me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well I am starting to get tired, so I am going to sleep. Love you Ichigo, be careful. Come see me tomorrow." I stood up and kissed him on the forehead .

"Love you too Shiro. I will try to." I walked out of the room, Grimm and I went out to eat out at a restaurant before returning home.

~ A suivre ~

Likes? Dislikes? Please tell me, I am hoping to improve writing skills. Don't forget to review or even PM what you think. Thanks for reading :)

Word Count: 1789


	3. Twenty-Nine Days and Existing

Aizen called another meeting, wanting to discuss the plans for the final battle. He was considering sending some of us off to keep us protected. Aizen was going to move Shiro and Gin next week, to one of the beach houses to recuperate. Grimm and I were going to guard them incase of any rats in our gang. We would come back a few days before the fights. Szayel would probably come too, along with Orihime as medics.

Aizen had already started the plans to discreetly move Shiro and Gin, I was happy to get out of this repressive atmosphere. I think Grimm was disappointed not to be able to go on anymore missions until the Finale. Grimmjow had a few bones to pick and he might not get the chance anymore. Aizen is also talking about taking out the Shinigami's leader. I have only met him once, but I knew he didn't live in town.

But those plans were still just floating around as a hopeful plan, but he's probably heavily guarded, making it impossible to get to him. Speaking of missions, I am carrying out my final one with Ulquiorra, we were breaking into the head quarters and stealing some information.

Ulquiorra had disabled the cameras along with the security system, we were on the way to the main computer. I snuck along the wall occasionally checking for traps and the door we were looking for. Ulquiorra was following behind me, probably in every place I put my foot. Finally I found the door but it had a passcode lock on it. I pulled out a device that tells me what the passcode is, and the order of the numbers. I punched the code and the door popped open.

Ulquiorra walked over to the computer to download the files, I walked back out. We knew Izuru Kira was guarding this hallway. I found him sitting in front of a door just around the corner from the room I was at, his back was facing me. I drew the sword that rested at my waist, I quickly cut through his neck. His head fell off and rolled away, blood started pulling around.

I walked back down the hall, Ulquiorra was just walking out of the door. I motioned that it was all clear, and we walked back to a window and climbed down to the street. He walked off to his car and Grimm was waiting for me in his. We followed Quiorra back to headquarters before taking off back to our house.

Grimm and I were suppose to be packing to get the house ready Shiro and Gin. Nnoitra and Nel were going to stay in the apartment and keep it in order. We were going to a beach town called Seireitei, Aizen had some beachfront property that he never used. The two of us were going to spend the next three weeks helping the other two to get better. We would be back for the final week of the war, and hopefully for the victory.

"Should we pack swimsuits or not? Aizen said it was a private beach, and that no one ever visits the area either." Grimm asked pulling out shorts, t-shirts, and other clothing articles.

"Just in case, yes. Seireitei is a town filled with rich people that own acres upon acres of the town, so we don't want to run into those other people without any clothes on. Do you know why that town is so important?" Ever since I have heard the name of the town I couldn't understand why it sounds familiar to me.

"I don't know. This is the first time I have heard the name of that town. I didn't even know such a town existed." Grimm went off to the bathroom to grab stuff out of there. I decided I would need to stop and see Urahara before taking off.

"Oh well. I think we should stop and see Urahara before we leave though. I need the answer to why this town sounds so familiar." I heard Grimm yell his agreement before yelling at Nnoitra to stop fucking his bitch. I wish Grimm and I could be so carefree, because who knows who will make it out of this war alive.

I have always hated the way I think, but I have to be a realist with my kind of work. There's not time for fantasy when your life is on the line everyday. Grimm walked back into the room, carrying the things he went into the bathroom for. He pressed a kiss to my temple before packing the things away.

"So Ichigo, just you, me for the next couple of weeks on 'babysitting' duty. What will we do with all of that free time on our hands?" He asked mockingly. I just let out a sigh at his immaturity.

"You know we can't be completely relaxed, there will still be a threat of an attack. Who knows what will follow us or who will find out where we are. Grimmjow we still need to be serious about this. Yes, Szayel will be there but he will have to worried about three people if we goof around." I say in the strictest voice I can muster with Grimm. I swear he has a mindset of a kid when it comes to work and being serious.

"I know Ichi but we can still have fun and relax also. Soon enough Gin and Shiro will be back to perfect health and we won't have to worry about them during an attack. You need to unwind baby, this can't be good for your health." I knew there was truth in Grimm's words but I think it will be next to impossible to wind down for the next month.

"Fine, are you finally packed and ready to go?" I asked, throwing the last few of my items into my bag. Grimm muttered a "yeah", before grabbing his luggage and taking it down to the car. I looked around the room, double checking that we got everything we needed.

I walked out to the car, dropped my stuff in the trunk before closing it. Grimm had already done the checks earlier so we head straight out to Urahara's.

(Time Skip- Jump to the Left)

"Ah hello Ichigo, what can I do for you today?" Urahara asked as I entered the building. Grimm opted to wait in the car.

"I need information on a town called Seireitei, why does it sound so familiar to me. I know we haven't been out there before and there aren't any important Vizard or Espada bases there either." Urahara's eyes darkened.

"Why do you need to know about Seireitei?" Now there was troublesome.

"It's where Aizen has Shiro and Gin recuperating and Grimm and I are going out there to guard them. Now tell me what I need to know." I growled out at Urahara, I didn't have time to waste.

"Seireitei is where the Shinigami's leader lives, and Aizen knows it. This mission will have a side mission, probably one you won't come back alive from, do you understand now Ichigo?"

~ A suivre ~

Oooh what will happen to Ichigo? You guys decide. That scene probably won't happen until about the time they will be leaving Seireitei. So please leave a review of what you want to happen, or PM me. Thanks for reading, stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter.

Word Count: 1,193 


	4. Twenty-Eight Days and Living

"_Seireitei is where the Shinigami's leader lives, and Aizen knows it. This mission will have a side mission, probably one you won't come back alive from, do you understand now Ichigo?"_

After Urahara told me that, I walked outside to the car. When Grimm asked me what Urahara said, I told him "Nothing, there's nothing important about that town at all. Must be my imagination." Grimm just said "I told you so" before we took off to Seireitei.

But how I was suppose to deal with the information that more than likely Aizen will send me off to my death before the end of the war. Is this why Aizen accepted Shiro and I into his ranks so easily, just to send us off like cattle to the slaughterhouse? Pretty much the rest of my day was ruined, it went like this.

When Grimm and I arrived at Aizen's property, Shiro was waiting outside in a wheelchair. Why he is in one, I am not quite sure. You could hardly see where any of the burns were, the spray skin was much more effective than the previous method.

_When I got out of the car Shiro started to bounce up and down, so I called up to him, "Why are you in that chair?"_

"_The doctor told Gin and I to take it easy, which apparently not doing a lot of walking. So we are stuck in wheelchairs until we are sure that the burns are perfectly healed up and not infected." I nodded my head into understanding before grabbing my bags out of the trunk. _

_I walked up the stairs and dropped my stuff and gave Shiro a hug. This may be the last chance I have to do such things. How much time do I have left. After we broke apart, I picked my stuff up and followed Grimm to where we would be staying. _

_Dinner had been a loud occasion, all of us happy to be in each other's presence and away from the gloom of the city. Aizen had servants that lived here all year, who served us hand and foot. It would have been a more joyous occasion for me if I didn't have death to worry about._

_Grimm and I retired after dinner to our bedroom, after changing and showering Grimm fell asleep quickly. But I couldn't fall asleep, I had too much on my mind. After I was sure everyone was asleep I went outside to the beach and laid down in the cool sand._

_I cried my eyes out, thinking about how this was going to be my final time. How I would never return back with the others. How I would never seen Grimm and Shiro grow old. And how I would hurt so many by leaving. _

Yeah so yesterday had been pretty much a sob fest for me, but I had decided I would make my finals days count. I wouldn't allow this to ruin me, it would only make me stronger.

I was in the shower when Grimm woke up and joined me, "Mmhm can I wake up to you like this every day? Your are such a sexy berry, you know that right." Grimm murmured into my neck as he ran his hands all over my body. His hands ghosting past my awakening dick, and my entrance. He turned me around so my head was against the wall, he started to run his hands down my back, going lower down with every stroke,

"Please get on with it Grimm." I wasn't in the mood to wait today, I was ready for him to be in me.

Grimm spread apart my cheeks before teasing my entrance with one finger. "Are you sure you want it?"

"Please Grimm, please fuck me with your fingers." I begged him, pressing down onto his finger. Grimm slipped the one into me, slowly pumping it into me. I whined wanting more already, so Grimm slipped the second one in. He slowly dragged his fingers across my prostate, which caused me to start riding his fingers. Soon the third finger entered, he was still moving at the slow pace which was driving me crazy.

"Please Grimm just enter me already...you are...ahhh...driving me insaNE!" Grimm pulled his fingers out slowly, making sure to draw it out. Soon I felt the head of his shaft at my entrance. Grimm was rubbing my entrance with it, and just barely entering before pulling out again.

He started thrusting in, just a little bit at a time before pulling out again. He repeated this over and over again. It didn't stop until I thrusted back, making him stay in me. Grimm started to aim for my prostate and would hit it with every thrust.

I felt so close so I wrapped my hand around my dick and started to stroke it. I came screaming Grimm's name, shooting my seed all over the wall. Grimmjow pulled out of me, "Now I want you on your knees, and I am going to come all over your face and Ichigo you will swallow all of my seed that lands in your mouth." I turned around and dropped to my knees, I started to stroke his dick as fast as I could. Soon enough he came, Grimm's seed land all of over my face and I did as he said and swallowed what ended up in my mouth.

The water washed away any trace of seed, Grimm pulled me up and kissed me. "Now that is sure one hell of a way to wake up. We really need to start doing that more often." I could only nodded my head in agreement. It was really an awesome way to wake up.

Grimm helped me wash my body and I helped him with his, when we got out we slipped on some clothes before heading downstairs for breakfast.

(Time Skip- Step to the Right)

After letting our breakfast settle Grimm made me put on my swimsuit before dragging me outside to the beach. It was just the two of us as far as I could see. Grimm was dragging me out to the water. "C'mon Ichi, this will be so much fun!" He called back to me.

I pulled my hand free before diving underwater, swimming out as far as I could before surfacing for air. Grimmjow was way behind me, "Hurry up slow poke!" I dived underwater again, circling around for a bit, just waiting for Grimm to join me.

I was pulled out of the water by Grimm, he held me in the air before dropping me back into the water. I came up sputtering, "What the hell was that for asshole?" I tackled him into the water. He came back up looking pissed.

"Bitch." Grimm said, before pulling me into him. "But your my feisty bitch, ain't you?" He gave me a kiss before we started to swim around more, just looking at the amazing view the beach gave us.

We stayed in the water until lunch time and then we all piled into the movie room to watch a bunch of movies before dinner. Shiro sat on my lap, which lead to a few...maybe a lot of making out between the two of us. I hadn't been able to touch him for the last few days, can you really blame me.

Dinner was small today since we all had filled up on the popcorn, which was really like movie theater popcorn, so it ended quickly. Grimmjow pulled me upstairs to only jump me when the door was closed. It lead to us staying up for a few more hours, just having a good time.

~A suivre~

Sorry about the ending being rushed, I was forced to quit writing for a bit which led to the disappearance of my muse for this chapter. I hope it was still enjoyable, I felt that there need to be a chapter without any plot twist this time. See ya guys tomorrow.

Word Count: 1287 


	5. Twenty-Seven Days and Remembering

Grimm and Gin decided to go fourwheeling through some forest close by on the property, so Shiro and I decided to take one of Aizen's boats to a small island about 30 miles off the coast. The locals said it was a beautiful island and there was a summer festival going on. We thought it was odd for the festival to go during a weekday but it was Children's Day, which we had forgotten about since we never celebrated it.

We were told that it would show off talents that the children around the island, along with stalls that would sell Kashiwamochi, and other local delicacies. Shiro was bouncing in his seat, excited to get to the island. We were fifteen minutes into an hour ride. "Hurry up Ichigo, I'm bored!"

"I can't make the boat go any faster. You will just have to hold your horses." Shiro started to pout, but started to look over the side to entertain himself. Shiro had wanted to take out the ski boat, but I was too afraid to drive it.

"Do you think there are dolphins and sharks out here? If so can I pet one?" Shiro was crazy enough to pet the first shark he saw.

"No and no. Don't touch any fish or anything you see in the water please. I don't need to turn this boat around to take you to the hospital. It would ruin our plans for the day, and you don't want to be cooped up in the house again do you?"

Shiro shook his head, pulling his hand back from the water. He pulled out his cellphone and started playing Candy Crush. I never understood why he liked the game so much. I thought the game was so pointless, I liked to play strategy games or learning games.

Another fifteen minutes went by before Shiro even said something about being bored, "Ichigo my game got boring, entertain me. Please?" I sighed, it was never fun when Shiro was bored.

I remembered when we would take road trips when we were younger, Urahara would slip him some benadryl and he would drop asleep within in a half hour and would stay that way for the most of the trip.

"_Uncle Hara why do you give Shiro yucky medicine when we go on trips?" Urahara put his fingers to my lips and told me to sshh._

"_Don't let Aunty Yoruichi doesn't know about this." When Urahara removed his finger, I tried to bite it._

"_But why do you do it?" Urahara looked around making sure no one else was around._

"_Your elder brother turns into a little devil when he gets bored. And he always gets bored during road trips, so to save the rest of us from his terror I make him sleep for most of the trip. Just don't tell anyone, Aunty would jump me if she knew." _

"-chi, Ichi, ICHIGO!" I heard Shiro yell, I looked over at him. Shiro was tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Take a damn nap if you are so bored. I have to drive so I can't entertain you, and it's just the two of us." I now see what Urahara was meaning when we were younger, when we take road trips now I still slip him medicine. I never wanted to experience his really bored side.

"You are no fun you know that right, I really hate you at times." I heard him mumbling about how mean I was or that I was a fun killer.

Soon we could see the docks which made Shiro perk up, "look Ichigo, oooh look over there. Hey look at that boat, it's huge!" Shiro wouldn't stop pointing out interesting things around us until he had to help me dock the boat.

"So Shiro what do you want to do first, I would prefer it had something to do with food, because I am starving!" Shiro would probably go insane looking around the island. I was really hoping he would tire out quickly.

"How about that nice looking restaurant over there then? It looks good enough, and there's ton of people so I am guessing it is good." I nodded my head in agreement and Shiro pulled me over there. We got there just as a table for two opened up.

A waiter showed us to our table, before asking what we would like to drink. Shiro and I got mountain dew, and then after looking over the menu both of us got a 8 oz steak, medium rare, with steamed and seasoned vegetables.

We got our food quickly, and it tasted wonderful. I think it's the best food I have ever had in my life. I checked my phone to see if I had any messages, and I had one from Grimm. It was a pick of him on the mountain bike. Telling me that he was about to get out of service range.

I kind of wish that it could have been the two of us here together, but I need to spend time with my brother before the end of my little time. Shiro pulled me down to the beach where there were many different booths with games to play.

Shiro pulled me to a booth where you had to toss rings around milk bottles. He wanted me to play since he wanted a giant teddy bear, it was half his size. So I paid the man and he gave me the rings and told me I had to get all three rings on a milk bottle on the back row.

It took me a couple of tries, but I did win the teddy bear. This then lead to Shiro pulling me all over the place to win him different things he wanted. Which was a lot of stuff, he just kept finding things, we will need the servants help to get it all inside.

Finally I had to say enough and we went over to where the children were performing. There were some incredible singers, actors, and performers that went up. One girl actually swallowed a knife without hurting herself, it was cool but creepy. Another boy had a voice of the angels, I was almost in tears by the end of his performance. Shiro didn't really care for any of it.

After the talent show, it was dark enough for them to start shooting off fireworks, so Shiro and I sat on the edge of the beach with our feet in the water and watched as they shot off firework after firework. The night sky glowed with their beauty, it took my breath away. The show lasted for an hour.

After that Shiro and I headed home, when we got there Grimm and Gin were passed out on the couches. I put a blanket over Grimm before heading off to our room.

~A suivre~

Look it's the fourth update for the day. You guys enjoying it? Any guesses for what will happen? Anything we would like to see happen? Let me know. Please review, but please be nice about it. Thank you for reading.

Word Count: 1144 


End file.
